redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blaggut
I don't think Blaggut is a grey character. He is clearly a soft-hearted rat from the outset, which is why he's so abused by his Captain. He is clearly a good guy throughout the book. It is only our expectations that cause us to view him as a bad guy for most of the novel.-- 18:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :What you said is precisely what makes him grey. Being a good rat means he is grey. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:32, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe so, TBT, but he's a good rat, and as such should be regarded as a white character. Yes, he killed Slipp, but that was in revenge for slaying Mellus. Personally, I think that he should be regarded as good. John-E Tripes and taters! Mossflowerrrr!! 17:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I think the very nature of being a good vermin makes him grey -- no matter his personality. He goes against his "nature". The last line, that he is one of the most interesting and ponderable characters -- why is that there? It seems like conjecture to me, and certainly has no evidence to support it.--Tiberuvsky 14:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :This is correct, and the line was removed. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) it is widely agreed on Lordsunflash 17:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) By whom, is the problem. Simply stating it doesn't make it true. Veil doesn't have that note, but his is a much more in-depth examination of "good vermin", therefore more deserving of the "ponderable" label. But, even then, a lack of proof that either are discussed at any length.--Tiberuvsky 17:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) veil is in no way a "good vermin" as he was only good five seconds before he dies and that doesn't really count but if you have read the book blaggut is clearly a nice and good vermin which is what makes him so interesting of a character Lordsunflash 17:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I have read the book. Blaggut is examined in a much more simplistic manner than Veil, whose story is a classic rehash of the "nature vs. nurture" debate. That, and the conscience that Veil carries with him throughout the story, are what make Outcast's story compelling. And my point stands: you've convinced me that you find Blaggut ponderable, but not that it's a widespread phenomenon. --Tiberuvsky 17:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Take the Veil discussion to the Veil Sixclaw talk, please. This page is to discuss Blaggut. Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) i looked and this was put up by User:FlinkyTheStoat quite a while ago Lordsunflash 18:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, well, it was a long time ago and I was a lot younger. Nowadays it's unlikely I'd make an edit that subjective and non-verifiable. Then again, it's been a long time since I last cracked open a Redwall book, so it's unlikely I'd make an edit at all. It's been a long time, hasn't it? FlinkyTheStoat 05:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC)